Wario-Man
Wario-Man is Wario's Final Smash. It involves him turning into his costume alter-ego from WarioWare: Twisted! and WarioWare: Touched! by eating garlic. When Wario uses this move, he takes a bite of garlic and turns into Wario-Man while shouting "HERE I GO!". The transformation is somewhat similar to Bowser's. During the final smash, all of his moves are upgraded greatly, being extremely fast and strong. He moves a lot faster, deals more damage and knockback, and also gains invincibility. Also, his aerial attacks except his down-air cause him to gain altitude without entering helpless mode, giving him unlimited recovery. However, since his aerials make him gain altitude in a set path, an effective Wall of Pain is not possible. A fully charged Wario Waft is a One-hit KO as Wario-Man. His bike becomes so fast that it can outrun the cars in Big Blue, and must be jumped off almost immediately to avoid killing himself on smaller stages. Inexperienced opponents, especially those using flying characters like Pit, tend to fly near the top of the screen whenever a Final Smash is set off. Against Wario-Man, this is virtually suicide, as he can fly up to them and knock them right off the top of the screen with his Up-air. The transformation lasts around 18 seconds. Moveset Ground Attacks Normal *Neutral A - Throws two punches. Can be used multiple times in a row to quickly rack up damage. 4% each punch. *Dash A - Falls down, hitting foes while sliding, then quickly gets up. 12%. *Strong Forward - Throws a sucker punch. 16% normally, 15% tilted downward, 17% tilted upward. *Strong Up - Raises his open hands in the air. 15%. *Strong Down - Points his hand at a downward angle. Will semi-spike. 9%. Smash *Forward Smash - Slams his side forward, sliding a huge distance while doing so. 16% uncharged, 22% fully charged. *Up Smash - His head grows large, and he spins around, his head gradually reducing to normal size. This creates a vacuum effect. 5 hits of 2%, then 15% (for a max of 25%) uncharged, one hit of 2%, 4 hits of 3%, then 21% (for a max of 35%) fully charged. *Down Smash - Spins around on his back. 18% uncharged, 25% fully charged. Other *Ledge Attack - Climbs up, rolls upside down, and throws his fists behind him. 10%. *100% Ledge Attack - Slowly climbs up and pokes a finger forward. 10%. Aerial Attacks All of Wario-Man's aerial attacks send him upward a bit except his Down Air. *Neutral Aerial - Spins around with his arms stretched out. 15%. *Forward Aerial - *Back Aerial - *Up Aerial - *Down Aerial - Receives Meteor Smash properties, though Wario himself will also fly downwards, making self destructs common. This can be avoided by performing any other air as soon as possible after the down air. Grabs and Throws *Pummel - *Forward Throw - *Back Throw - *Up Throw - *Down Throw - Special Moves Trophy Info Wario's Final Smash. He chomps on his favorite food, garlic, and transforms into Wario-Man! His mobility goes way up. His attack power doesn't change much, but he scampers like a cockroach, using moves like crazy! He can jump over buildings and use midair attacks to fly. Oh, and he doesn't flinch from attacks. Think twice about bringing out his motorcycle at this time... Origin Wario-man comes from Wario-Ware Twisted (however the order of release means that his first appearance in America was in Touched) and appears as an alter-ego for Wario. Trivia *Wario-Man can die in Stamina Mode, causing an Undead Glitch to occur. *Wario-Man, just like regular Wario, can self-destruct by using a fully charged Wario Waft near the top of the screen. *If Wario-Man does a corkscrew and then transform back into Wario in mid-air, it's possible to corkscrew a second time without touching the ground. *It is interesting to note that while Wario wears the Franklin Badge and Screw Attack on his nose, Wario-Man wears his on his stomach. *If Wario-Man transforms back into Wario while wielding a Hammer or a Golden Hammer, the Hammer will restart its process over again, allowing the player to double the amount of time they can use the hammer. Although occasionally, because the process restarts itself, you may end up getting a headless hammer or a squeaky Golden Hammer afterwards, or vice versa. *If Wario-Man is star KO'ed in a stock match and loses his last life, and transforms back before he "pings", the transformation "circle" will not disappear. *Wario-man can fly past the Blast line, unlike other characters. If Wario-Man continuously flies upwards and transforms back to normal, he will fall for a rather long time. However, he can die from using Wario Waft. *Although Wario-man is invincible, he will still take Hoop damage. *Wario-Man's Wario Waft also charges considerably faster. *Wario-Man is affected by the effects of both the Super and Poison Mushroom, however he is unaffected by the Metal Box. *Wario-Man is available as a separate character through hacking, although when he dies, he just turns back into Wario. At the end of a match, the game will freeze if he has not turned back into Wario due to having no results screen animations. Once turned back into Wario, he will play as normal and cannot re-transform unless using the Final Smash which will still be temporary. *In Wario Ware: Touched!, Wario-Man transforms back into Wario by eating a Wario Bomb, and eats a "funky" garlic to become Wario-Man, rather than eating normal garlic to transform. *In Wario's alter-ego's first appearance his mustache was Red (or possibly pink as his nose was the same colour) in every subsequent game his mustache has been black. *Wario-Man can perform any Hyrule Jump (including a full one), given the nature of his aerials. *For whatever reason, the speed multiplier of Training Mode does not effect how long (in real time) Wario-Man lasts. External Links *Confirmation From SmashWiki, a Wikia wiki. Category:Final Smashes Category:Trophies Category:Trophies (SSBB) Category:Final Smash Trophies Category:Wario Trophies Category:Stickers Category:Wario universe Category:Super Smash Bros. attacks